


［kn］病娇（补）

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	［kn］病娇（补）

病娇美貌攻×斯德哥尔摩综合征患者的非正常病态甜系（？）车。

今天的天气阴沉沉的。

陈立农百无聊赖地在客厅沙发窝成一团，机械性地按着遥控器换台。无聊，无聊，无聊的电视节目。他忍不住打了个哈欠。

“近日发生的男高中生失踪案件警方仍在调查中…跟据警方调查…嫌疑人…如有任何线索…”

电视中女主持人磁性优雅的声音断断续续传入耳朵，陈立农揉揉眼睛，近日的失踪案件吗，为什么他却感觉已经好久好久了……

困意袭来，小兔子一样的男孩子就这么拿着遥控器在沙发上睡了过去。

“咔哒。”

开锁的声音并没有吵醒睡得昏昏沉沉的小兔子。

俊美的男子面无表情地进屋锁好门。

没有人来迎接自己呢。

他皱了皱眉，浑身散发着不可接近的强大气场。

走了几步，听到电视机里面机械播报新闻的人声，转头一看，自己家的傻兔子果然看着电视在沙发上睡着了呢。蔡徐坤看着陈立农睡得香甜的样子，忍不住露出了今天第一个微笑。

轻轻地走过去，拿起小孩手里的遥控器关好电视，正想着接下来怎么办，是让他继续睡还是直接抱回房间，没想到本来睡得好好的陈立农却发出几声低喃。

“电视…嗯……坤哥回来了吗……”

要命，半睡不醒的弟弟，简直是太可爱了。

蔡徐坤蹲下身与在沙发上的陈立农平齐，陈立农不知道，蔡徐坤看着他的眼神灼热又有点疯狂，他有点颤抖的指尖触摸上陈立农的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸着。

指尖微微的凉意终于让半睡不醒的男孩子回过神来，微微睁开一点眼睛，看到了自己想念了一天的人。

“唔……坤哥……”

看到蔡徐坤，陈立农下意识地环上他的脖子，小奶猫一样靠在他耳边撒娇：“坤哥…今天走得好早，醒了床上没有你。”

“有点事情。”

蔡徐坤顺势坐到沙发上，让小孩能躺在自己的腿上休息，抚摸着陈立农柔顺的黑发，蔡徐坤感到紧张了一天的心情终于微微放缓。

“你下次，要叫醒我。”小兔子却有些赌气地从沙发上坐起，瞪着眼前的男人。“手铐……醒的时候已经解开了，我还以为……”

听到手铐两个字，蔡徐坤皱了皱眉“农农喜欢被我铐吗？”

“不是!我是说……那个……以前都是看着你帮我解开的，今天早上，没有手铐也没有你……我以为，坤哥已经不需要我在身边了……”

“还有……就是……坤哥不铐我，我也不会跑的……”

蔡徐坤盯着那张不停吐出可爱话语的小嘴，这孩子一定不知道他这样说会有多危险吧。本来在晚上铐住他是怕他在夜晚自己睡着的时候逃跑，早上由自己来帮他解开手铐并且给被冰凉金属欺凌了一晚上的纤细手腕一个亲吻。没想到，这种诡异的温情时刻也给了陈立农诡异的安全感。

蔡徐坤在心里轻笑，或许不止我一个人是变态呢。

不想多解释，蔡徐坤掐住陈立农的下巴，小兔子吓得也不喋喋不休了，眼睛里满满都是对方侵略性的眼神。蔡徐坤咬上陈立农的下唇，像是惩罚一样微微用了一些力气，娇嫩的嘴唇内侧立刻有了小小的伤口。

“嘶——”陈立农疼得吸气，条件反射要推开像小狼狗一样撕咬自己的男人，可是却被对方抓住双臂，压倒在沙发上。陈立农的力气不小，毕竟是青春期的少年，满满的都是活力，可是这时候，他确实感到了自己所有的力气，面对他坤哥都用不出来。

血，血的味道。蔡徐坤没有搭理小孩的小小反抗，不乖的孩子用武力压制就可以了。他把舌尖伸入陈立农的口腔内部，勾着对方青涩的舌尖，贪婪的舔舐着自己创造的伤口。

血的味道说白了就是铁锈的味道，并不美味，可是想到是陈立农的血，尤其是想到这是因为自己流出来的血，蔡徐坤就兴奋得要命，性欲空前地高涨。

想操他，想把他拷起来蒙上眼睛狠狠地后入，想让他浑身都是精液没法离开自己半步。

“唔……哈啊……”

舌尖交缠的粘腻口水声，还有两个人情动之时无意间的呻吟都让空气弥漫上色欲的气息。

“嗯……今天就在这里操农农好不好……”

终于舍得分开交缠的双唇，两个人的唇上都泛着暧昧的水光。

问什么好不好……明明……就是已经决定的命令嘛……

陈立农眼神迷离地轻喘着。他们好像还从来没有在客厅沙发上做过呢。

一开始，坤哥一开始把他带回来的时候，他被整天拷在床上，不准离开，吃喝拉撒睡都由蔡徐坤掌握，羞耻感令他不止一次地反抗，可是蔡徐坤是那么强硬，说死也不会放开他，他就这么一天一天过着，蔡徐坤每天都跟他说好多，好多他对自己疯狂的迷恋、爱、占有欲，慢慢的他觉得自己好像变了，不再想反抗蔡徐坤，也不想逃开了，他突然想好像就这样也不错，他慢慢对蔡徐坤产生了依赖感，甚至……爱情。

蔡徐坤不满自己家小兔子出神的表情，正在和自己做爱的人可不能就这么走神啊。略冰凉的手伸进陈立农的T恤，捏住了粉嫩的乳尖揉弄。

“嗯……嗯？坤哥……啊……不要……”

思绪终于回到现在，陈立农羞耻地感到还不如不回来，他的T恤被掀到胸部上方，坤哥纤细骨感分明的右手正揉弄着他的左边乳头。见自己回神过来，那人更过分了，直接用舌头舔上右边的乳头。

“不会冷落这边的……”

“唔……啊……啊嗯，坤哥……再多一点……”简直是坏死了，陈立农两眼微红，脸颊也是烫的要命，不管做多少次，自己总是被蔡徐坤撩到腿软。

“农农被揉胸部，被我舔胸部快感这么强吗？”

“啊……没有……嗯啊别咬了啦……我说……舒服就是啦……呜……”

“现在还不行，等会还有更爽的。”

蔡徐坤嘴唇和右手离开胸部，临走还暧昧地吸了一下颤抖的乳尖，让陈立农又忍不住颤抖了一下。

蔡徐坤也早就被小孩天真淫乱的样子勾引到勃起，起身脱掉裤子和内裤，蓄势待发的坚挺解放出来。蔡徐坤拉起陈立农的手，按到了温度烫人的肉棒上。

“农农也让哥哥舒服吧？”

“好……”

早就被迷得七荤八素的小孩伸手抚弄着蔡徐坤的下身，陈立农知道蔡徐坤嘴里的“舒服”可不是帮他撸一撸就可以了，羞红着脸靠近那烫人的温度，先是凑上脸颊蹭了蹭，像是打招呼一样，接着张开口把它含了进去。

糟了，太可爱了，会忍不住。蔡徐坤觉得，让陈立农给自己口交确实很舒服，舒服得他头皮发麻，可是，每次看到对方可爱的小动作，自己也会心口狂跳，又酸又麻让他产生一种慌张的感觉，感觉整个人都被眼前的小孩克得死死的。

“嗯……农农好乖……再深一点好不好……”

听到蔡徐坤没有节奏的粗喘，陈立农心里升起一股满足感，自己也是，能让坤哥舒服呢。于是更加卖力地服侍起眼前的性器。

不知从哪里摸出来润滑剂，蔡徐坤拉起正沉迷在情欲和满足感的陈立农，一手去脱小孩的裤子，一手揉弄着陈立农的屁股，色情地舔上他的耳朵，低语：

“被你吸出来了可不行，我想射到里面。”

一手挤上润滑剂，手指轻轻摸上后穴，试探着插入一指。太紧了，不管做多少次还是那么紧，内壁紧紧地吸着蔡徐坤的手指，蔡徐坤舔舔嘴唇，没法再想自己的下身插进这么温暖紧致的地方该有多爽，一定会爽到没办法对他温柔，一定会爽到把他按在沙发上狠狠地欺负……

“啊……啊坤哥……进去了……嗯……轻一点……坤哥的手指在……动……嗯……好舒服……”

舔吻着陈立农不停发出甜腻呻吟的嘴角，蔡徐坤加快手指操弄后穴的速度，在陈立农放松的时候又插入第二根……第三根……

虽然三根手指远远比不上待会要进入陈立农身体的东西，但是磨人的扩张已经让蔡徐坤的下体快要爆炸了，陈立农不知道自己在蔡徐坤眼中就像发情的小兽一样，淫乱地呻吟，身体不自觉地去找寻快感，身子不用他的手指动，后穴就自己开始吞吐，简直要把蔡徐坤磨死了。

“真是受不了你了……”

快要爆炸的强烈性欲实在无法忍耐。蔡徐坤让陈立农跪趴在沙发上，低头和他交换了一个甜腻的亲吻，然后起身按住自家小兔子的细腰。

“趴好……屁股抬高……哥哥的东西进去了哦……”

来不及给小孩反应的机会，硕大的头部先挤了进去。好爽。蔡徐坤的第一反应。接着就不受控制地把整个棒身都塞了进去。

“啊……哥哥……坤哥……进来了…唔…好大…轻一点…呜~好舒服…”身后的人已经忍不住开始了疯狂的挺弄，陈立农的脸颊磨蹭着沙发，后入是让他最爽的姿势，蔡徐坤一直知道。爽到双眼迷离，口水不受控制地流出嘴角，沾湿了沙发垫。

蔡徐坤当然也发现身下的宝贝好像被操到失神，俯身把他从沙发上拉起一点，低头靠近陈立农的耳朵：“嗯……这么舒服吗……口水流出来了哦……农农好骚，小骚货……哥哥也好爽，  
哈……怎么办……”

蔡徐坤两根手指插进陈立农湿润的口腔，搅弄着不断分泌的唾液和湿滑的舌尖。陈立农被两根手指搅弄着敏感的口腔，产生了嘴巴被性器侵入的错觉，迷离中含住了蔡徐坤的手指吸着。

“哈……嘴巴也想被干吗……到底要多少肉棒才能满足你……？”

“啊……呜……没有……”陈立农被蔡徐坤的质问刺激，意识恢复了一点，一边被手指搅弄口腔一边含糊不清地回答，“唔……不要别人的……就要坤哥……坤哥的……唔……”

该死。

说这样可爱的话可不能不负责任。

蔡徐坤忍不住撤回手抓住身下人的细腰，发起狠来像要把人干坏一样挺动，他对陈立农的身体太熟悉了，每次龟头都能狠狠擦上那个能让陈立农爽到尖叫的点。

“啊……啊……不……太爽了……呜啊……农农想射了……坤哥给我呜……”

听到音调变高充满渴求的呻吟，蔡徐坤更加大力地抽插着陈立农湿软的后穴。

想全部占有他，想让他离不开自己，身上只能有自己的味道，每天把他按在身下操弄……

淫乱的想象充斥大脑，简直要发疯了。

蔡徐坤发现陈立农的身体微微颤抖似乎是要高潮了，他坏心地抓住小兔子的性器，手指堵住头部的小洞。

“啊……啊？坤哥不要……要高潮了……让我……让我射……”

“不行。我还没有射，不准你射。我们一起射好不好……”

还能怎么办，小兔子羞耻地低下头眼睛红红。要射的舒爽感和不能射的痛苦混杂在一起也要逼疯他了。

“坤哥……变态……呜……”

“从把你带回来的那一刻，你就该知道了。”

插入抽出，性器和肉壁间摩擦带来的快感让蔡徐坤口干舌燥，快感随着背脊向上攀升，感觉也要高潮了。

“嗯……哥哥也要射了……射到农农的小骚穴里面好不好……喂饱你……都给你……”蔡徐坤的呼吸也有些不稳了。

“啊……嗯啊……坤哥射进来……喂饱农农……”

“好……唔……”

浓稠的精液射进陈立农的后穴，烫得他止不住颤抖，蔡徐坤也顺势放开了堵着陈立农性器不准射的手，于是陈立农也随着被内射一抖一抖地高潮射精了。

“哈……农农射了好多……”

把刚刚接住的陈立农射出的精液的手拿给小兔子看，看到对方羞耻的表情满意地眯了眯眼睛，把精液全部抹在农农的后背上，顺便从后穴抽出半软的性器。

“唔……坤哥也……射了好多……流出来了啦。”

“我劝你啊，不想再被操一次就别说这么淫乱的话。”

蔡徐坤无奈地把小兔子抱到怀里，性事后肌肤相贴的感觉能让他平静。

“抱一会，等下帮你清理干净。”

“好。”乖乖地靠在蔡徐坤怀里。

啊有件事他想对坤哥说的。

“坤哥。”

“嗯？”

“新闻上说，外面的人都在找我哦。”

蔡徐坤内心一沉，果然还是不能让他接触新闻吧，果然他还是受不了自己这样囚禁他的生活吧，如果有能离开的机会他一定会毫不犹豫地逃跑没错。

可是，这样的自己怎么会让他跑掉呢。如果他说想要离开了的话，就把他手脚拷起来，蒙住双眼，关在自己的房间，再也不能……

“我想说……我不会离开坤哥的啦。”

!

蔡徐坤心跳乱了一拍，把内心翻江倒海的情绪收在眼底，把下巴抵上陈立农的肩膀。

“是吗……农农……是怎么想的？”

“坤哥这样，是犯罪哦。可是，就算知道坤哥在对我做不好的事情，我还是……无可救药一样对你产生了感情。我没办法让你因为犯罪被捕。所以我不想离开，这样的我，也许没比你好到哪里去吧。”

“我想，做坤哥一辈子的囚犯。”

“所以……一辈子都不要离开我……”


End file.
